As the value and use of information increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available for such a purpose is the information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in information handling system build and capabilities allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be designed with two-in-one functionality incorporating features of both tablets and laptops. Two-in-one systems may include a detachable tablet unit with a display, such as a capacitive or resistive touch display, and a detachable base unit with an integrated input device such as a keyboard and/or a trackpad. The tablet unit may function as a standalone tablet device. Such functionality, however, may require that many information handling system components be housed within the tablet unit. Such components, such as processors, memory, speakers, and other information handling system components, take up space and consume power.
Design of portable information handling systems with two-in-one functionality can require compromise among competing concerns such as processing capabilities, power consumption, battery life, and size. Battery capacity is generally proportional to a physical size of the battery. Thus, components in the tablet unit take up space that would otherwise house battery capacity. Furthermore, the tablet unit may include higher performance components that conventional tablets, which can require greater power capacity than low performance components. Thus, the tablet unit may be limited in functionality by battery capacity in view of its high-performance components and reduced space for the battery.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved information handling systems, particularly for dual-power path dual-battery information handling systems. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art. Furthermore, embodiments described herein may present other benefits than, and be used in other applications than, those of the shortcomings described above.